Lukatastrophe?
by PastellPop
Summary: Konata is a total fangirl of the Vocaloid Megurine Luka, and Kagami, Konata's real girlfriend, feels a bit neglected by this. What happens when Kagami by-chance ends up running into THE Megurine Luka, and not only that, Luka wants Kagami to be her master! Miku and Teto will also come in eventually. Eventual yuri. Extremely random idea just popped in my head one day.
1. How Luka Ruined Kagami's Life

Konata and Kagami had been going out for a few months, yet Konata's behavior hadn't changed a bit ever since they started calling each other girlfriends.

Not like Kagami minded any. Konata's laid-back attitude and jokes were the things she always secretly loved about her. Not like the eccentric otaku was even a romantic anyway. And hey, Kagami understood. She was okay with that. The two maintained an easygoing yet sans-romantic relationship.

But sometimes Kagami wished to advance things a little. Yet no matter how many hints she would drop, Konata remained oblivious to them.

"She's so clueless about this kind of thing..." Kagami would think. Her girlfriend wasn't the most affectionate girl in the world and Kagami didn't want for that to change. She only longed for her girlfriend to express her love every now and again at least.

Because since she loved Konata, she wanted to know truly that the one she loved also loved her back.

"Hey, Konata, take out your headphones and listen to me!" Kagami yelled, one clear Thursday morning.

Kagami had been undeniably sweet to Konata ever since they became girlfriends (except when she was too shy to show it), but she still would yell when she needed to, especially when her carefree, anime-eccentric lover was ignoring her.

"Kona-chan! Please listen to me!"

Konata nonchalantly popped one headphone out of her little ear.

"Oh, sorry Kagami, what did you say?" she said in her trademark lazy voice.

"Geez, Konata. Just what are you listening to?" Kagami thinned her eyes and spoke roughly; one of the the things she did that made Konata call her "tsundere".

"I'm listening to Vocaloid number 03..." Konata's voice quavered with unusual emotion.

"Oh, she sounds so heavenly..."

"Uh-huh." Kagami blushed and pulled the remaining earphone from Konata's ear. Her hands shook as she became ready to take a move...

"But... wouldn't you rather hear _my_ voice early in the morning instead?" Kagami asked, sustaining a blush.

"_Oh dear gosh, what did I just say to her!?_"

"Ah, give my headphones baaack!" Konata flailed around, snatched her earbuds from Kagami's loose shaking grip, and popped them back in her ear. Pop!

"Uwaaah..." she melted back into her seat once she was immersed into the song again. "Ah, Megurine-sama, Megurine-sama, why do you have to be so gorgeous... fuaaaah..."

The petite girl blissfully sprawled herself out on the desk, flailing around slowly in an indulged, fangirlish manner.

"Megurine-samaaaa..." Konata's cheeks were strangely rosy and on her face was a rare expression...

Kagami lifted an eyebrow. Konata was acting... dazed! As if she were... in LOVE.

In love? _In love_? This is the first time Kagami had ever seen her laid-back and languid friend so... so out of sorts.

"Konata never acted this way towards... me." Kagami thought.

The twintailed girl glanced over at her girlfriend on the desk again. She was totally lost in fangirl world. Nothing would be able to snap Konata out of her daze, not even something like a sweet kiss from Kagami, or would it? (N-n-not like Kagami was thinking of trying that or anything... baka.)

Kagami would never admit it in a thousand years, everything about this was suddenly making her feel strangely insecure. As if Konata would even choose this Megurine over the likes of _her..._

No, no. Kagami brushed this thought out of her head as if it weren't even there. Only a complete loser would be getting jealous over a 2-D girl, right?

"Konata's just being her ol' otaku self, right?" Kagami grinned and spoke to herself to reassure her spirits. "Yup, good ol' Konata... she's just being... herself."

"Oh, hey there Kona-chan, what are you listening to?"

A familiar soft and sheepish voice spoke behind them. It was Tsukasa Hiiragi, Kagami's younger twin who had just arrived late for the before-school meeting due to having a small errand to go about.

Without hesitation, Konata spastically shoved one of the earbuds in her curious friend's ear.

"Oh... she has a nice voice." Tsukasa said. "Is this from that Vocaloid thing you've been raving about lately?"

Konata suddenly grabbed her friend's shoulders and smiled a sparkling gaping grin to her face.

"Yes, Tsukasa! It is not only Vocaloid, but it is a sound straight from the heavens! The voice of a pure goddess, above all the others!"

Above... all the others?

"Even... even ME!?"

Kagami pinched the end of her skirt and clenched a fist.

"Hey, Kagami. Are you okay? Yoo-hoo..." Konata waved her hand in front of the shaking girl's lowered, clenched-up face.

"You aren't being as tsukkomi as usual today, Kagami. Something must be up..."

All of a sudden, Kagami slapped Konata's hand. Pretty hard.

"Ah...!" Konata suddenly slid back and grew intimidated.

"Kaga...mi...!?"

Kagami's turned around and her glare lasted a split second, yet in that second her very face and all it's rage penetrated itself deep into Konata's soul and caused an eruption of blood to dash from her heart, almost stopping it cold...

"Heh heh... just kidding." Kagami broke a sweet, wavering smile, sheepishly rubbed her head and laughed nervously.

"Oh, you little tsundere joker you..." Konata rubbed the head of her friend.

Kagami blushed insecurely.

"I feel... so happy when Konata treats me this way..." she thought. "I never want for it to stop being just her and me..."

Kagami fought back a painful stinging sigh.

"But when Konata was raving about Megurine, the expression on her face... she was in such love. She's never used such an expression on me before..."

After school...

Kagami walked into the cafeteria area where her friends and her had been meeting after school lately.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Konata bunched up at a table, in the midst of some intense chit-chat with Hiyori Tamura and Patricia Martin. Even Tsukasa, being herself, was curiously listening in on the side, not understanding most of the geeky terms her otaku friend was uttering so seamlessly.

"Megurine Luka is the best, I'm so in love with her!" Konata beamed.

Kagami almost choked on her own spit as she flinched and threw her head down.

In... _love_?

Cringing, using every ounce of her courage to look back at the scene again, she was greeted by an elated Konata, standing in disbelief while holding up a high-quality, life-size, gorgeous and marvelous poster of the digital superstar in all her pink-haired glory.

"Aaaaah!"

To Kagami, this now became the face of evil.

"Oh my goodness, sh-sh-she's gorgeous!" Her face flashed red and immediately, Kagami flinched back at her own thoughts. "Such a gorgeous illustration of a gorgeous girl..."

"I'm glad you liked my gift!" Patricia said. "I knew you liked Vocaloids more than me, so it's all yours!"

"Like!?" Konata cheered. "I LOVE it! I love it, I love it! I love it so much that I want to tape it onto my body pillow and just SLEEP with it!"

Kagami froze in place and began inching away very slowly, eventually spying on the group from a corner.

"Isn't Megurine Luka such the romantic?" Hiyori chimed in. "In all the Luka x Miku doujins I bought, she's just been so hot I don't even know how to explain it!"

"Ah, I've read them online! They're so amazing!" Konata lifted her arms in the air with glee. "Every time I read one, I always wish I could be Miku!"

"Haha, you really love Megurine Luka, don't you?" Patricia said, laughing a bit.

"She's my waifuuuuuu!"

Konata's blissful cry almost echoed through the open air.

Kagami could practically see the sparkles around Konata as she twirled with her hands to her face. So out-of-character for her...

Without even talking to Konata, Kagami ran off, too thrown-off and unexplainably terrified to even know what she was doing or where she was going...

Her heart pounded fast as she ran down a street and across a sidewalk.

"Konata... Konata would choose her over me."

Kagami stopped on the sidewalk near a corner store and before she noticed, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm not as pretty as her, I don't have anything special about me. She's a gorgeous goddess and I'm just a stick in the mud. Her figure is perfect and her voice is amazing and I'm just... Kagami Hiiragi. A girl who doesn't have any redeeming quality."

Flashbacks of Konata's smile, visions of the gorgeous girl on the life-sized poster...

They all flashed through Kagami's head as she ran. She could feel the insecurity chasing her, hunting her down to eat her alive.

"No wonder I'm not as special to Konata... I'm certain if Megurine Luka were real, she'd surely choose her over me in a heartbeat..."

BAM.

Kagami found herself kicking a pole. She was finally in a street where nobody was around.

Pent-up emotions escaped from her with a pounding bang in each and every her kick.

"Damn you! Damn you, Megurine! Why were you even created!? Why did you take MY girlfriend away!?"

Kagami's foot began throbbing and she collapsed onto the concrete.

"What am I doing... I'm going crazy, she's not even real..."

Kagami got up and walked away sadly, her long pigtails dragging her slumping body.

She barely even noticed anybody walking by, but she soon felt a strange overpowering aura in the air.

Kagami looked up right when their faces crossed... catching a tiny glimpse of her face. Thin and elegant, crystal blue eyes...

The bewildered pigtailed girl caught the scent of succulent roses as the tall woman continued to walk along in the other direction, a lovely river of glossy pink hair flowing behind her as she swayed. She wore a pair of gold and bronze headphones, and what she could see from behind, a sleek black top and a long black skirt as well.

"No... no... no way!"

It was such a shock that the small tsundere almost gave away and fainted right in her spot.

"M-M-Megurine Luka!?"

With a sudden, stilling pause, the woman stoically turned around, uttering a single responsive "yes?"

Red poured into Kagami's cheeks.

"You aren't real! I'm seeing things, I'm seeing things!" she screamed.

"Or you're a really amazing cosplayer or-or-or something!"

The pink-haired lady shook her head.

"I am Megurine Luka." she said.

No way, her voice even sounded the same as in the song Konata had her listen to...

"But you're a Vocaloid! You... you..."

"I am real, though I am an android. Crypton made me to travel around the world, but because they canceled the idea, they released us all into the general human population. But I do exist, and I am Megurine Luka."

Kagami's mouth suddenly fell wide open.

"I... I... just... why... why!?"

This real Megurine Luka was just as fabulous and beautiful and gorgeous as the picture on Konata's poster. And with even the exact same voice, and with her calm and emotionless anime-esque personality...

"No, no, no! This is bad, she does exist! She DOES exist and she's going to take my Konata away from me!" the thoughts boomed inside Kagami's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!"

The little tsundere simply couldn't keep inside her scream.

"Hey, hear that?" Konata said, around the corner. "It's Kagami yelling! She went down there!"

"Alright!" as if they were a search team, Tsukasa, Hiyori and Patricia followed their short blue-haired friend down the corner of the shops.

"Kagamiiiiin!"

As soon as Kagami heard the cry of her name, she felt a bit frightened...

"It's Kona-chan," she thought. "If she sees... oh gosh, if she sees Megurine Luka here like this..."

"Quick! Run!" Kagami shouted to the taller woman.

"Oh, why must I run...?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Don't ask questions, just do it! It's because, uh... there's a MANIAC chasing after you! Just run and follow me!"

Kagami began sprinting in the opposite direction of where the voice was coming from, and Luka followed behind, soon even catching up and running ahead of Kagami even as she was running as fast as she could.

"Yes! Quick! Keep running until you reach that alley! Then hide!"

Kagami looked behind her... no Konata yet. Luka was almost inside the alley path...

As soon as Luka turned the corner, leaving her pink hair trailing in a wisp behind her, Konata's nosy face popped out of the far behind corner.

"Kagami's all the way down there alone!" she shouted as she continued running to her.

Kagami peeked down the alley one last time to make sure Luka would stay put, then stood and decided to act natural.

"Kagami... Kagami, where were you running to all of a sudden?" Konata asked, almost out of breath. Tsukasa was still trailing behind, limping as the run had tired her out.

"Oh, I was just..." Kagami started answering. "Getting some lemon Megurine pie."

Kagami instantly clamped her mouth shut. Oh boy... She had meant to say lemon meringue pie, lemon MERINGUE. Idiot! Kagami can't believe what she had just said.

Konata suddenly burst out laughing.

"Kagamin, what? Just what? Hahaha, great joke, friend!"

Konata began to pat her softly on the shoulder. It was a tender touch, a sweet sensation...

"So... where's the pie?"

"Um... um..." Kagami nervously peeked in the alley. Luka was in there, tapping her foot.

"Ah... um, it turned out I had forgotten my wallet, so... no pie, sorry! And... no Megurine either, hahaha... no Megurine anywhere..."

Kagami began sweating nervously.

"Um... maybe all you guys should get going now. Leave me behind, because um... I just feel like taking a walk all alone. Yeah, that's it. I need exercise..."

"Oh, that sounds nice. In fact, I'll be happy to walk with you."

Kagami's heart skipped a beat. Lazy Konata wanted to take a walk with her around town? Alone, the two of them? Together! Oh, this simply would be something Kagami couldn't ever turn down...

But she needed to.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm going to be doing tons of ridiculous workouts. Very ridiculous. You wouldn't want to be here with me for that." Kagami rubbed her head bashfully.

Konata gave Kagami, then everyone, a long suspicious glance.

"Okay then... I guess. Bye, Kagamin. Have fun, I guess..."

Kagami began stretching and jogging in place to seem less suspicious. It took everyone a rather long time to disappear around the corner, but once they were gone, Kagami urged Luka to come our.

"It smelled in that alley." the refined lady said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know." Kagami said.

"It smelled, like tuna." Luka continued. "It made me hungry. Might you happen to have any?"

Kagami blushed a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me if I have tuna?"

"Because from now on, I'll be staying at your residence." Luka said, in a very nonchalant manner. "I have no place to stay, so I've been wandering alone. I had planned to stay at the residence of the first person on the street who recognized me."

A ripping flash of lightning promptly went off in Kagami's head. Her face made a fantastic expression, and soon enough, the thunder arrived.

BOOOOOOOM.

Kagami's little head couldn't take this anymore. Megurine Luka was going to live with her.

_Megurine Luka was going to live with her._

She was going to turn Kagami's entire life upside-down.

"WHAT!?"

When Kagami's grasp on all logic finally returned, she desperately tried to reason with this outrageous situation.

"I'm sorry, but can't you go to somebody else's residence instead? As in, somebody who actually likes you?" the words flew from Kagami's mouth.

Luka shook her head, her arms crossed and posture very still.

"I want to be with you." she said in a calm voice. "You."

After a few seconds, Kagami madly stomped away. "Ugh, no way!"

But the tenacious Luka wouldn't let her get away quite so quickly and angrily.

"Would you mind telling to me the reason you dislike me?" she asked from the distance.

"Because... because I just do!" Kagami turned back, her face a deep red. "You've caused me so much trouble today, more than you even know! And I am _not_ letting a demanding stranger live with me in my house!"

Luka suddenly quietly and warmly walked right in front of Kagami and put her hand to her shoulder tenderly...

It was sudden, but this was a tender touch... almost like Konata's little hands, but slightly different. They gave Kagami a soothing tingle starting from her fingertips and trickling through Kagami's entire body.

"I am not a stranger." Luka's voice was so serenely quiet that literally only the person right in front of her would be able to make out the words.

"You are my master. I am your Vocaloid."

Kagami wanted to push Luka away, but her touch was so gentle and... sweet. She couldn't bear to! She was immersed in her soft aura.

"But why!?" she asked.

"Because, the person I have chosen as my master is you." Luka said, gazing fondly at the smaller girl's bewildered face.

"Uhm..." Kagami uttered in a fit of shaking.

"So, master." Luka slid her hand gently down Kagami's shoulder to her elbow. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Uh..." Kagami's mouth twitched.

What was she going to answer!? Get out of here? Sing for me? Find me a million dollars?

"First of all, I would like for you to avoid my friend Konata Izumi at all costs." Kagami finally answered. "Blue haired, strange, really teeny. Who was just here a few minutes ago. You know who I'm taking about."

"But why am I avoiding her?" Luka asked.

"Ugh, don't you know anything? Because she's in love with you! She's supposed to be in love with ME because I'm her girlfriend, but no... as soon as she sees that you exist, she'll probably jump all over you and forget about me forever!"

"Oh dear..." Luka uttered, appearing to be taking sympathy into the situation.

"Finally, you're getting something." Kagami said. "Anyway, just... I'm just going to have to keep you a secret."

The hot-tempered girl hung her head. What did she ever do to deserve such a stressful life?

"Megurine, that means you can't be at my house now. Konata's staying there with Tsukasa probably until it gets late."

"Then, shall we do something to kill time?" Luka suggested.

"Like... like what!?"

"Karaoke. Or would you be fine with getting us supper at a restaurant? I'm quite hungry."

Kagami groaned and peeked in her pocket. There was enough money for both of them to get something at the local diner.

She breathed out stressfully.

"Fine then. I'll get you a tuna sandwich or something. You better not ruin my life, Megurine."

"I shall try to be the best Vocaloid I can be for master." Luka said devotedly, as she joined Kagami in walking down the sidewalk into the sunset.


	2. Maybe They Should Just Be Friends

At the promised diner, Kagami and Luka sat at one table together, leisurely waiting for food.

Kagami felt a bit antsy; after all she was sitting at a table with Megurine Luka, which was already uncanny. But what made it even more unthinkable was the fact that (*read the previous chapter!) Kagami was already facing tons of conflict just because of her.

Kagami held her head down the whole time. People walked by, glanced, and stared in their direction as they passed, and Kagami knew they weren't staring at her. They were staring at Luka obviously. She was incredibly gorgeous and her outfit was very conspicuous. It seemed like everyone was wondering who she was, but nobody had any courage to ask.

One person even eyed Kagami jealously, as if they were mistaking Kagami and Luka for a pair of girlfriends...

"No way!" Kagami had the urge to mouth the words clearly to the person. But right at that moment, the waiter arrived to take their order.

"What would you like to order?"

Kagami answered as naturally and politely as she could.

"Oh, hello. I would like a medium hamburger, fries on the side. Small drink. That's all."

"Okay." the nonchalant waiter wrote down the order on his pad.

"And what are you ordering, lady?" he asked Luka.

"Let's see... I would like a tuna sandwich, large, a tuna steak, one tuna fillet, a tuna-pot-pie, two maguro roll sets, two bowls of tuna, and with a side-dish of tuna soup and maguro sashimi. The large size, please. Oh, and with three sodas."

Everyone was staring again.

Kagami's mouth had fell open a long time ago.

"Speak slower, speak slower, please..."

The waiter was breaking out in a nervous sweat as he struggled to write down every Luka's order clearly...

"How does such a beautiful lady eat so much fish?"

"Who is this chick?"

"Can she eat all of that? Can she PAY for all of that?"

Kagami wanted to stuff Luka under the table and just run and hide somewhere.

"MEGURINE!" Kagami whisper-yelled once the waiter left.

"I don't have that much money, you know! And besides, how will you eat all that!"

Luka suddenly had a somewhat heartbroken look in her icy eyes...

"I do apologize for any inconvenience I have caused you. I am very hungry as I had not eaten a meal in many days. As a Vocaloid, I still don't understand many things about the human world. May I ask why it's unreasonable to eat this much food?"

Kagami groaned. "Because. Normal humans can't eat this much in one sitting. Also, food costs money. Money, or currency. I'm not carrying a efficient enough amount of currency to buy all your food. Okay, Megurine?"

"This is like explaining the world to a baby." Kagami thought, embarrassed.

"Oh." Luka's face suddenly looked apologetic. "I deeply apologize for my troubles. But master, if you want, I can earn money for you. I have heard before from my old masters, singing to people is a way to make money."

Kagami suddenly blushed. Now Luka was going to draw even more attention!?

"Um, Megurine? You don't have to..."

Luka was already rising out of her seat.

"I shall. For master, I need to."

Out of Luka's pocket, she pulled out her mp3 player. She plugged the music device into a docking system worn around the detached sleeve on her right arm so that the music began blaring loudly and clearly through the diner.

Kagami promptly hid under the seat, watching in horror what the pink-haired nuisance was going to do next.

Luka stood up tall, walked alluringly to the center of the floor, pulled a microphone from her pocket and started doing dance moves. Once the instrumental intro of the song passed, she gazed forward with full eyes and started singing.

"Just be friends... all we gotta do is just be friends. It's time to say goodbye, just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends, just be friends, just be friends."

The people around began cheering and applauding. The entire room was immersed in her presence, the music, as if it were a true live concert.

Absolutely everyone was staring. Waiters and waitresses even stopped and stood with plates of food just because they couldn't take their eyes away.

And Kagami's view on Luka began to change slightly.

"She looks... so happy now that she's performing." she thought as she peeked out from under the table. "She told me she was an android but... I can feel her happiness. I almost feel a little pumped myself."

The next time the catchy chorus came along, Kagami found herself unconsciously singing along.

"Ooh, what am I doing?"

But still, even through its happy poppy exterior, what Luka was singing was a heartbreaking song about breaking up with someone once loved dearly. Even though she was putting on a lively performance, something about her voice was still conveying e lyrics perfectly...

Listening to the lyrics Luka sung, Kagami soon began fighting back a few tears.

_"Fate that connected us _

_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life _

_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end _

_Now we look go on without looking back"_

_"This is the end..."_

Kagami was thinking about Konata. She was trying her hardest not to, but thoughts of the cheerful, precious green-eyed girl were still pouring into and flooding her mind. When the floodgates began to slightly overflow, a single shiny tear dripped down Kagami's red face as she sunk back into the dusty table bottom.

"Goodbye my loved one... this is the end."

"_What if... what if Konata will leave me one day? What if this song ends up becoming my life_?"

Kagami wiped her eyes and the song finished. But amongst the thundering applause, a news reporter, two hardcore otakus, and a camera crew were entering the crowded diner.

"It's Megurine Luka!" the otakus yelled together!

"What a phenomenon! Surprise at the Lucky Diner! Megurine Luka had been spotted performing to the cheering crowd! Could this really be the true Megurine Luka!?"

Suddenly, the camera crew, along with a paparazzi of otakus, dashed right across the floor towards the frozen Luka.

"No! No, run!" Kagami yelled to Luka, springing out from under the table. Both of them, causing tons of commotion and collisions, ran as fast as they could in a compete circle through the diner so they could run clear out the door. Every single thing became toppled in the wild process, but they made it. It was now dark outside and the two hadn't even gotten to eat, but still, Kagami only wanted to get away!

Alas, the lightning-quick news reporter, the camera crew, and the otakus were still chasing Luka and Kagami.

"Live, right now! Megurine Luka is found, running away with who appears to be a regular high school girl!"

The cameraman managed to get a perfect shot of Luka and Kagami, with every detail on their surprised faces as they both looked back behind them in terror.

"What are we going to do!?" a desperate, panicking, breathless Kagami whispered loudly into the fast-running pinkette's ear.

"We're going to be on the news and everybody is going to see this hullabaloo! This is a mess!"

Kagami and Luka turned a sharp corner with such urgency that a screeching sound came from the bottom of their shoes.

"At least Konata doesn't care about the news... the last person I want to have see this is her. Gosh, I PRAY Konata never sees or knows about this!"

Suddenly, while Kagami was deep in pounding thoughts, Luka had pulled out a lasso and flung it onto the chimney of a house nearby.

"They aren't around the corner yet. They aren't going to see." the woman said.

Luka continued dashing as fast as she could, and once she ran to a certain point forward enough she held Kagami in a tight embrace, jumped up as high as she could, and the rope she was holding on to flew backwards with them both holding onto it.

"AAAAAAH!" Kagami screamed as she flew through the air. Both of them landed on the house's roof with barely a thud.

"Megurine, you're crazy! How did you do that!?"

While they were on the roof, they looked down and saw that the paparazzi was still running forward, not noticing that the two had strayed far from the path.

"Whew... we've escaped them. Thanks, Megurine. Even though you're still the one who got me into this mess."

Kagami looked down from the house's roof and saw that her house was the one right across from it.

"Oh, it's my house! I hope Konata left."

It turns out she was currently leaving right this minute. Kagami could see and she watched the petite blue-haired girl walk out of the house with Tsukasa, who was waving goodbye to her.

"Bye Tsukasa!" she said.

"Bye Kona-chan!" Tsukasa waved. "I'm sorry Kagami wasn't here the entire day. Something fishy is going on with her."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Well, see ya!"

As Konata walked down the sidewalk, she ended up crossing paths with the paparazzi.

"Megurine, Megurine! Megurine!" they yelled as they ran down the sidewalk frantically.

Konata watched them run and just shrugged.

"Haha, maybe they're delusional. Megurine Luka isn't real." she said. "But man, I thought _I_ was her biggest fan, haha!"

"Okay, Konata Izumi has left." Kagami whispered as if she were a spy. "Now let's gently... get off this roof. Okay. How exactly do we... get off of here?"

It was a long story, but let's just say that Kagami ended up falling off the roof onto the ground, and so did Luka. But neither of them were harmed, thankfully.

"That's still going to leave a cramp..." Kagami said to Luka.

"Well, here we go."

Kagami swallowed hard and opened the door to her house...

"Hey sis!" Tsukasa was comfortably sitting right at the kotatsu right inside the door.

"Hey sis, where have you- whaaaa...!?"

Tsukasa gave a huge shocked gasp mid-scentence.

"Well... Tsukasa. This might be unbelievable..." Kagami tensely closed her eyes and said. "But for now all I'll say is that this is not a joke, Megurine Luka is real, and she wants to live with us."

This didn't help Tsukasa's surprise at all. Her mouth still gaped open and a small "eeeeeeh?" still emanated from her mouth.

"I am Megurine Luka, and from now on, I'll be staying here in the Hiiragi residence." the tall pinkette said as she bowed. "Kagami Hiiragi is my master. Pleased to meet you, Tsukasa Hiiragi." she held out her smooth white hand to the bewildered young girl.

Tsukasa, after moments of apprehension, calmed down enough to grab onto Luka'a warm hand. With her face forming into a smile, she shook it.

"Aaah... ah! Awawa! Oh wow... I'm really shaking hands with a Vocaloid!" she spoke all bubbly and tingly. "This is so cool! Megurine Luka, can I have your autograph too?"

Kagami put her palm to her forehead.

"That could be arranged." Luka answered with a flattered smile.

"So... Tsukasa. Where's everyone else?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, they're sleeping early." Tsukasa said.

"Whew..." Kagami sighed. At least she could have one night of not having to explain things anymore... one whole night.

* * *

That evening, Luka sang ten songs for Tsukasa and she enjoyed them all tremendously. Tsukasa asked for Luka to sign her autograph on Tsukasa's notebook, her hand, her teddy bear, her bed, her schoolbag, her shirt, even on her _toilet_.

An exhausted Kagami let Luka stay in her room later that night. The two were sitting together on Kagami's bed, and things were feeling somewhat awkward between them.

"Well, I let my friends stay in my room. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess from now on, we're _friends_. And since you have nowhere else to stay, well..." Kagami paused. "Never mind. Just... be courteous to me and my belongings."

Luka nodded in reply.

"I'm going to call Konata. She's the one person I'm hiding you from, remember? So don't get in the way or she'll find out about you!" Kagami lectured as she leaned down to get her phone.

She dialed the numbers tensely, and after the other line rang a few times, a familiar sharp voice answered.

"Hello, Izumi speaking."

"Oh, hello Konata. This is Kagami."

"Oh hey Kagami, how are you doin'? How was your workout?"

"Oh... my workout, yeah. It was very strenuous... I'm thinking it might even leave a cramp tomorrow."

But unfortunately, Kagami hadn't yet picked up on Luka's habit to hum and sing to herself as she leisurely sat along. She noticed too late once Luka's singing was heard in the room.

Kagami's heart skipped a beat and she turned around exasperatedly to shush her.

"Oh no... I hope her voice didn't reach the phone."

"Kagami? Are you... listening to Megurine Luka?" Konata asked on the other line, swearing she just heard her voice on Kagami's end

"AACK. I mean... no! I mean... oh, y-_yeah_! I am! That's it, that's all there is to it! I am listening to Megurine Luka! On the computer! Hehehe..."

Kagami was trying her hardest to hide the fact Luka was _actually there and in the freaking room with her_.

"Wow, Kagamin! I guess you are interested after all, huh! Well, in honor of you getting into Vocaloid, I have a surprise for you tomorrow at school!"

"Ah... y-yeah! Surprise... hooray."

"You'll look so CUTE! Um... never mind. Haha."

Kagami wondered what Konata was talking about, but then realized she had more urgent things to think about at the moment.

"So... Konata. What do you want to-"

"Oh! I'm sorry Kagami! But my anime is starting! See you later!"

Konata promptly hung up the phone, not even giving Kagami a chance to say good-bye.

"Konata..." she whispered into the speaker. There was scilence. Soon the phone because nobody was on the line.

"Aaugh! She really cares about that stupid dumb anime more than me!" Kagami said out loud.

"Or... maybe it's just me. I'm much too clingy. My expectations are always too high. I shouldn't be upset just because Konata wants to stay devoted to her hobby, right?"

Kagami suddenly felt defeated and guilty.

"But still... Konata doesn't even treat me like she truly loves me..."

Kagami found herself on the ground, brushing warm tears from her eyes, trying not to have Luka notice her sadness.

Suddenly, she felt a warm embrace uplift her from behind. Kagami's eyes flew wide open. Luka was hugging her and it felt so tender and sweet. She felt her tears begin to dry.

"M-Megurine..." Kagami muttered. "Thank you."

"Master, did something happen?" Luka concernedly said. "It's painful to see you sad."

Kagami swallowed. Luka was being... caring towards her.

"Oh... Luka. It's nothing."

Kagami was trying to hide bitter feelings as she shrugged them off. She realized she had just called Luka by her first name for the first time.

"Master, a good night's rest will put you in higher spirits." Luka said, looking at the clock which read 9:30.

Kagami nodded. She did just want to go to sleep. Sleep soundly and for once, have her mind off everything...

Wait.

Her peaceful vision of sleep suddenly shattered.

"Say, Luka." she started saying tensely again. "Exactly where are you going to sleep?"

Kagami thought for a while. Her parents had small beds. All her sisters had small beds.

The only bed that was big enough to fit two in... was Kagami's.

"Oh no... no... _Am I going to have to sleep in the same bed with Luka!?_"

* * *

**ENDNOTE: **It'll still be rated T, but yuri will happen next chapter... exactly who it's between, I won't tell you! But it'll involve Konata's surprise for Kagami, referencing a certain scene from the OVA!

And I have a hint! Can you read hiragana? Because the hint's in hiragana: "ねぎとろ"!

Find out in the next chapter~


	3. Lukagamiku

_"Am I going to have to sleep in the same bed with Luka?"_

"Master, let's sleep together." Luka said, like it was nothing.

"N... no..." Kagami tried to yell 'no' but the word just wouldn't come out firmly.

"Wasn't I... being a bit mean to her? After all, she's pretty innocent." Kagami thought. "I just saw her in a bad light because of Konata. She doesn't know a lot about the human world because she's an android. But she's been so nice to me this whole time. Maybe I should let her in my bed to apoligize."

"Alright, Luka. You can sleep in my bed." Kagami sighed and said.

"Thank you, kind master." Luka had the sweetest smile.

* * *

After the lights went off, Kagami was thrown back into the feeling of awkwardness. She was on the far end of her own side of the bed, facing the other direction so that it would feel at least less like she was sharing a bed with a Megurine Luka.

Luka was currently borrowing Miyuki's peachy striped pajamas that she had acidentally left behind a few days ago. They fit rather perfectly, but they were a bit tight around Luka's bust, concluding that Luka's bust must truly be even bigger than Miyuki's. Impossible! Kagami always felt just a bit jealous of Miyuki, but now Luka came along and blew even her out of the water.

"Stop it, stop thinking about Luka's breasts, Kagami!" Kagami frustratingly jerked and lightly punched herself in the face once.

"She's just an android! She was created to be perfect, so it's not like those breasts are even real! She may look real and feel real, but..." Kagami gave a heaving sigh.

Sharing her life with somebody so beautiful was slowly giving Kagami a complex about herself. Konata's Luka obsession just made it all even worse. She just wanted this madness to stop.

Laying on one side of her body began to feel uncomfortable, so Kagami dared to sleep on her other sideーfacing Luka.

Kagami soon realized Luka was fast asleep on her back, breathing in and out rhythmically in her slumber.

"Her face looks peaceful." she thought. "She looks so calm, so untouched, like a secluded oasis flower..."

Kagami's cheeks turned red. "Wait... why... _why am I thinking about these things_!?"

As soon as she felt awkward again, Luka shifted and changed positions in her sleep, curling up on her side and facing Kagami directly.

"Ku... mi..."

She whispered two syllables. Luka curled up cutely, now only inches away from Kagami.

"Ack!" Kagami thought. "I can't go back any further, or I'll fall out of the bed..."

But soon she felt calm again. It was from Luka, probably. From her face to the soft sound of her breathing, she was able to make the person next to her feel just as comforted and drowsy as her.

Kagami realized it was cold in the room once she started shivering. She felt herself slowly becoming really drowsy... her eyes began fluttering shut.

"Mi... ku-mi..."

"Kumi?" Kagami thought that's what Luka was muttering. "Who's Kumi? Could she be meaning to say... 'Kagami'?"

Kagami felt herself become warm.

"Luka... does she like me?"

Kagami realized how warm Luka's body was and couldn't fight the urge to snuggle up right next to her and let herself drift off.

"Luka, I'm sorry I've been rough towards you." she whispered. She patted her soft shoulder gently out of sympathy and soon drifted off to a honey-warm sleep, curled up with her Vocaloid.

* * *

"Squishy... something is so soft and squishy... soft, fluffy and comfy and lukewarm... hm... yeah, that feels good... more than good. It's like a perfect dream. I could sleep on this forever, whatever this squishy thing is..."

Kagami slowly awakened from her early morning dream, and even though her consciousness came back, the warm, cushiony object in her dream still could be felt on the back of her head. She was laying on it.

"This is super comfy, but I don't remember having a pillow that felt like this." Kagami moaned to herself as she laid groggily.

She lifted her head up, looked down and saw that she had been laying on... breasts!?

"AAAAAAAH!" Kagami screamed impulsively and woke up Luka.

"Breasts... your breasts, why was... I sleeping on them..." Kagami muttered, her face turning red.

"Did my breasts feel nice?" Luka asked curiously, becoming wide awake as well.

Kagami stuttered. "Th-they... y-you... why are you... NO! They felt WEIRD!"

She threw her pillow at Luka who laughed and threw it back.

"Master, are we having a 'pillow fight'?" she smiled.

"Ungh..." Kagami groaned. Not this early in the morning. She threw another pillow at Luka for the heck of it, but this time it made her laugh afterwards.

"Haha, gotcha! I guess we are having a pillow fight!"

Luka smiled and threw a pillow back at Kagami, who fumbled with it for a while, then caught it.

She threw the pillow towards Luka and it collisioned with the pillow she was throwing back at Kagami, and the two ended up falling foward in a laughing heap.

"Oh my... that was pretty fun. Just wait for a while Luka, I have to get up now."

Kagami caught her breath, entered the bathroom, and began to fix herself up for school.

* * *

"I'm going to school. Stay right here while I eat breakfast." Kagami entrusted Luka with her room while she walked down the stairs, with a natural disposition as she could pull off.

Once she was at the breakfast table next to Tsukasa, she whispered in her ear.

"Don't tell anybody about Luka, okay?"

Tsukasa nodded and gave a discreet thumbs-up.

"Whew..." Kagami at least felt better knowing her klutzy sister could at least keep a secret.

Once everyone left the table, Kagami made a run to the pantry and brought some bread and four cans of tuna upstairs to her room.

"Okay. I'll go to school now. It's going to be for seven hours, and for the whole time, you need to hide in my room, okay! Sorry."

Kagami felt a little guilty, imprisoning somebody in her stuffy room for hours like this, yet Luka still nodded in agreement.

"I have a lot of family members so this house may be bustling at random times." Kagami explained as she set the tuna down on the table. "So... you can sing quietly, not loudly. If you need entertainment, use my computer. And use headphones so no sound will come out, okay? Do not snoop in my stuff. Make sure you don't get loud enough to be noticed. The bathroom if you need it is in my room and the door's right there. You got it?"

Luka nodded again. "Yes, master. I shall follow your orders. Have a nice day at school, Kagami."

Kagami flushed a bit at Luka calling her by her name.

"Alright Luka, bye. Try to entertain yourself... I guess."

Kagami still felt a bit cruel, leaving Luka locked up like that, but she didn't feel like explaining everything to her family. At least not now. After all, one moment she'd have to.

* * *

Kagami's day at school turned out pretty typical, in a different class with Konata and the others. In a way, it turned out to be a good thing this time, as none of her friends were there to make her feel a bit nervous.

Yet still, there was the commotion yesterday. What if Kagami and Luka ended up on the news? Then everybody would know about them... she tried not to think too much about it.

After school, Kagami courageously met with Konata in the lobby. Miyuki seemed to be absent that day, and Tsukasa had a lot of schoolwork to make up. So once again, it was only the two of them.

"Hey Kagamin." Konata greeted.

"Oh... hi Kona-chan!" Kagami gave the brightest smile she could, yet she still couldn't hide her tiredness from last night and the day full of jitters.

"Kagami. You seem a bit tired. What could've kept you up all night?" Konata asked. "Stay up all night watching all them Vocaloid videos?"

Konata was at least joking, and Kagami should've have replied with a comeback. Only she didn't have one in her at the moment.

"Um... I..." Kagami thought fast about answering Konata's question seriously... "I was thinking about you all night, Konata!" she smiled.

And she suddenly realized that sounded a bit wrong.

"I mean... I... I just worry about you sometimes and it keeps me up at night, Konata!" Kagami flailed and gave a classic tsundere glare once she was done.

"_Geez..._"

Konata gave a mischevious giggle.

"Whatever you say, Kagamin."

Kagami gave a discreet smile. Spending time with laid-back, joking Konata like this... made her happy.

"Oh, by the way. My surprise for you today." Konata said excitedly once she promptly remembered. "I'll have to go to your house, but..."

"Oh no! No! My house is... off-limits!" Kagami replied nervously, hoping Konata would understand from just that.

"Oh. Well, my house is off limits too. It's being redesigned..." Konata said softly.

"What?" Kagami thought this news was strange. Since when did Konata's family care about house business?

"Well, I guess we'll just use the school bathroom!" Konata sang.

Kagami grew even more confused about the surprise. "What."

"Oh come on, it's after school! School rules wouldn't apply now, we'll surely get away with it!"

Konata led Kagami into the bathroom excitedly, faced her with a smile and took off her shirt, exposing her tiny bra and her gorgeous and tan bare midriff.

Kagami's mouth fell open and her face turned red... her heart started beating faster. Konata shirtless...

"Konata, what are you... n-_no way_..." she sputtered.

"Okay Kagamin, take your shirt off too!"

"I..."

Kagami's face turned bright red as she gave a gasp. She already began imagining things... things like embracing Konata, holing and feeling her warm bare body...

"Am I ready for this...? Are we really gonna...? Konata..." she thought. Her breathing had become irregular and she clutched the corner of her school uniform, shaking.

"Wh-what!? Okay, wh-what... exactly are w-we doing?" Kagami asked out loud this time.

"Just washing your hair." Konata responded in a nonchalant manner. "You know, girls have to give each other makeovers sometimes, right?

A huge weight instantly lifted off Kagami's chest. But at the same time she thought, "_wait, that's it?!_"

She also thought this has to be the strangest Konata had ever been. But... this was another chance with Konata. Another chance... every chance meant something.

"Um... okay, Konata."

Kagami took off her shirt too, rather bashfully. She couldn't help but feel almost a bit excited, both of them having their shirts off revealing their bras. Konata's was plain, white and looked like a training bra. Kagami wore a violet B-cup. Neither of them really had much to flaunt, but both of them eyed each other for a second and secretly thought the other looked nice in their underwear.

Only they were both too shy and mannered to say anything.

"Okay." Konata had Kagami bend over the sink, pulled out and applied shampoo, and rubbed smoothly into Kagami's long lavender locks.

Kagami closed her eyes in relaxation, enjoying the feeling of Konata's small supple hands caressing at her hair and scalp... oh yes... it felt wonderful!

Konata's bare upper chest would touch Kagami's back during the procedure, each time giving Kagami a tingly feeling of intimacy. Mm...

"Her hands touching me and rubbing through my hair... the feeling of warm water rinsing through me..."

At one point, Kagami must've fallen into a relaxing sleep right at the sink.

The next thing she knew, she was still at school. She woke up as Konata's pokey little finger tap-tap-tapped on her shoulder.

"Alright Kagamin, I'm finished!"

Kagami lifted her face up and instantly saw her reflection in the sink's mirror.

"WAAAAAAAH!" she cried out.

"M-m-my hair... it's... TEAL!"

Indeed, Kagami's hair stood out like a colorful sore thumb, a flashy shade of aqua-green through and through.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary dye! It'll wear off in a day or two." Konata grinned.

"What are you trying to do with me, Konata!?" Kagami yelled.

"Oh yep. Gotta get the costume." Konata pulled out a bag she had left in the corner of their sink area and pulled out a striking outfit incorporating the flashy tealーthe same color Kagami's hair had been dyed.

A turquoise tie, a tight grey top, a black-and-teal skirt, long black boots, black-and-red headphones, and two square hair bangles which were black and hot pink.

"Here's your cosplay surprise! I know it! You love it, right? It's a known fact that every Vocaloid fan secretly wants to be Hatsune Miku, right? So I decided to do it for you!"

"Konata... gee... I guess I do really um, love this..." Kagami was truly surprised and didn't know how to feel, though she soon settled on sentimental. But that also meant that she was hiding in embarrassment, and a bitーor rather, a lot of agitation.

"You did this... for me?" Kagami looked at her girlfriend fondly.

It was a present, right! A present from Konata...

"She may have totally gotten the wrong idea, but... she's a great friend after all." Kagami thought.

"Oh by the way, you could pass perfectly as Hatsune Mikuーyou have the exact same body type!" Konata said invasively.

"Hey, what was that!?" Kagami raised her voice.

"Heh..." Konata laughed, "Sorry."

Kagami's eyes grew wider and she blushed. "Um... heh..."

"Haha!" both friends began to laugh.

And all was well... until Kagami put on the Miku costume and noticed how tacky she looked in it. They walked out into the hallway together, which by now was empty.

"Seriously though, you look just like Hatsune Mikuーexactly the way I envisioned her looking in-real life. You're quite the model, Kagamin." Konata gave Kagami a hard pat on the shoulder.

"I just wanna hide..." Kagami thought, truly embarrassed, hiding her face, and shrinking down into a little Hatsune-Miku-shaped blob.

"Konata, where's my uniform? Now that you've taken a picture of me, I can at least wear my uniform again, right?" she whispered.

"Sorry..." Konata said. "I had Tsukasa take your uniform home for you while you were sleeping."

Oh dear...

Kagami suddenly rememberedーhome.

_Home._

Oh crap. _Luka_. Kagami's family was probably now home and they could be discovering Luka any minute, oh...

"Konata, I'm so terribly sorry, b-but... my curfew is very early now, so... see you, bye."

Completely forgetting she was wearing the Miku costume, Kagami gave Konata a sheepish smile, waved kindly, and dashed home.

* * *

Nobody was in her path once she got to her house and everyone was in their separate rooms. Kagami flew up the stairs to her room, more than eager to check on Luka and find out that everything was going okay. Or was it?

"Luka!" she said softly to her so nobody would hear. "Well, I've been waiting to see you again. You doing okay?"

Luka turned around to greet her... but when she caught the beloved sight of the teal pigtailed girl standing clear in the doorway, her reaction was nothing like Kagami expected. Nothing like she even seen. The ice blue of her eyes melted and expanded like the shiny pools of liquid they were. Her cheeks became the color of a spring rose.

Her mouth was partly open, the woman clutched a softly clenched fist to her bosom and continued to gaze.

One fondly-whispered word escaped her lips.

_"Miku."_

A rosy, sentimental smile formed on her face.

Kagami wanted to back away, but stopped when an entirely different atmosphere befell the two. Luka walked up gracefully, then slowly, delicately put the palms of her hands to Kagami's exposed shoulders.

"Miku..." she murmured longingly. "Hatsune Miku. I've missed you so much, too much to explain in words."

Kagami instantly froze as Luka began to smooth out her hair. She was being royally mistaken!

"I-I'm not H-Hatsu..."

"You haven't even changed one bit." Luka gently brushed through Kagami's smooth, temporarily-dyed pigtails. "From your curious wide face to your cute little chest."

Kagami turned red and before she could shout, Luka hugged her.

"Miku, how about we go to the park?" she said softly into the girl's ear, keeping her in an affectionate embrace.

"Um... Luka, I'm not Hatsune Miku!" she yelled, "I'm _master_."

"Miku, what a joke! You certainly have a tendency to joke quite a bit!" Luka smiled.

Kagami grew quite a bit frustrated and a little bit baffled.

"I'm not Miku, seriously." she said again.

When Luka slipped Kagami's hand in hers, she clenched it tightly yet securely and led Kagami out the door.

Kagami found herself unable to say a word.

After an embarrassing bout of holding hands, the two reached the nearby park.

Due to the time and day, not many people were around. The setting sun shone through the trees overhead, shining its scattered light on the two.

Luka sat down on a bench surrounded by sweet flowers, and urged Kagami to sit down as well. She did, and froze stiffly in her spot.

Kagami had no idea why she had went this far, but she was willing to snap just about any moment.

When suddenly...

"Miku... I love you."

Luka's tone of voice made Kagami's heart skip a beat. Suddenly she was frozen in warmth, unable to move.

A cloud floated over the sun, a cool red shade immersing the two of them in the scenic view of the gardens around them.

"I love you than words ever could convey. The entire time when we were still together, Miku... I had never envisioned you would love me back. But right when I realized you did have feelings for me, we had to be split apart like this..."

Luka wrapped her arms around Kagami's shoulder.

"Miku... but now you're back here with me. I can embrace you... I can hold you like this again... I've missed you so much. It was so painful being apart from you and I was left so sad. I never want for it to happen again... you were my best friend and my one true love, Miku..."

Kagami grew shocked. Tears? Were those tears in Luka's eyes? They were twinkling in the sunlight like warm crystals. Luka's tone of voice was heartbreaking and she looked like she was going to start sobbing any second.

Luka began trembling and one tear started to trickle down her red cheek. Kagami pulled her sleeve up to wipe it away. So much was going on... and she just didn't want Luka to be crying too, on top of it all. She felt sympathy for her as well. What did being split apart from your love feel like? Kagami couldn't imagine it.

"Miku..." Luka murmured once again after her tears were dried.

"I don't want us to ever be apart again."

In that moment, Luka shifted her glowing face forward so lovingly, so yearningly, pressing her lips to Kagami's in one heart-meltingly perfect kiss.

Kagami couldn't back away. Luka's words... her expressions. They had settled in her heart. She sounded so poignant as she talked of her parting with Miku, and so emotive as she spoke of her love.

Her lips were soft as she kissed her... her embrace around Kagami was tender and secure.

Kagami just couldn't bear to even think of her the truth, that she wasn't Miku. Luka was so happy now to be reunited. Even though it was false.

Even though the truth had to come eventually, Kagami couldn't do it. At least not at this moment.

"Um... Luka." Kagami kept the act up just to keep Luka happy.

"Luka. I... love you too." she forced a small, bashful smile, but on the inside she was breaking from all of this mayhem.

Luka leaned forward for another kiss and this time Kagami couldn't fight it. She closed her eyes and took it in...

Wait? What the heck was she doing!?

Once she realized she was feeling the kiss, she immedeatly imagined that she was kissing Konata.

Suddenly, her cheeks became so warm that Luka was able to feel the warmth coming from her.

"Miku, oh Miku..." she whispered in a daze. "Let me love you... forever and ever..."

Kagami shivered. She knew Luka's heart would be broken eventually, but for now... she decided to continue giving her the happiness she yearned for.

She sucked up all her discomfort, hid how much she was shaking, and let Luka embrace her right there on the park bench.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kagamin got away from me again. Why, Kagami..." Konata was laying on her bed, sulking.

"Why doesn't Kagamin want to spend any more time with me?" she thought. "Running away from me every chance we can get..." Konata sighed.

"Come to think of it, when she's not hanging around with me, she's always home at this time." Konata thought. "I should call her. At least we can talk over the phone... maybe I'll even ask her what's been up."

Konata dialed Kagami's cell phone numberーwhich she had remembered by heart on the phone in the corner of her room.

It rang, and rang... and rang... yet nobody answered. Konata's heart sank a little bit.

Eventually, the answering machine went off.

"Sorry, but the caller you are trying to access cannot reach the phone at this time..."

"Kagami... she's ignoring me." Konata immediately thought.

"Could she be sick of me? Could it be... my Vocaloid obsession? My habits? Are they really throwing her off that much? But... they never have before."

Konata heaved the sigh of her life.

"Kagami, could she have finally snapped?"

Konata took a deep breath and decided to leave a message... but no words were coming out from her shaking mouth. She couldn't think of a single thing to say.

After a few seconds of trying, she finally hung up with her face red and sweaty.

"Kagamin..." she muttered.

_"I'm sorry."_


End file.
